Tilly's Journal
by donahermurphy
Summary: A page from the journal of a Houseelf. Minimal spoilers for DH, though they are present. A light postDH fic expounding on life for one Houseelf.


**Tilly's Journal**

A post DH one-shot with minimal spoilers. Tilly is my own creation.

* * *

Tilly works for Mistress Hermione.

Tilly is not like those House-elves who want _paying,_ though Mistress Hermione says that working for payment is a valid lifestlye choice and Tilly should not be prejudiced and although she knows Tilly doesn't want days off or money, perhaps Tilly has taken a fancy to that nice bracelet we passed in the shop the other day?

Mistress Hermione is being very strange, for a witch. But a great Hero in the war! Sometimes, though, Mistress Hermione seems almost like a House-elf herself. 

* * *

After Tilly's old Master died, the house was empty, and broken, and a strange man from the Ministry- the Master would not have Approved of _him_- took her to a relocation center for a couple of days. Untill things were "Sorted."

Tilly shared the space with those rude, nasty goblins. Everything was dirty and crowded and the common-looking wizard from the ministry had the nerve to insult Tilly and call her a free elf, now, like Tilly should be happy!

Tilly was not being happy.

Tilly was being angry at the common-looking wizard and told him some nasty things that her Master would have done to him, if he was still around.

Then Tilly cried, because Master was not around.

Then Miss Granger came- not Mistress Hermione yet- and had some Words with the common-looking wizard from the ministry. Miss Granger asked if Tilly wanted to work for a wizard family. Tilly said it was not being as good as working for the old Master, but better than being paid like a nasty goblin or carted away like some horrible dragon.

Miss Granger laughed. (The nasty goblins did not laugh.)

The common-looking wizard gently showed some paperwork to Miss Granger. He looked scared.

Tilly was being happy again.

Miss Granger said this was the paperwork that would help Tilly find a nice, new wizarding family if Tilly wanted to. Miss Granger said Tilly had to sign.

Tilly wasn't knowing how to write, and told Miss Granger so. Miss Granger frowned.

Miss Granger was very quiet for a long time. Tilly was being scared that Tilly would never be being part of a nice wizarding family, and said that if _goblins_ could write, Tilly could sign the little paper.

Tilly grabbed the feather-pen, but the common-looking wizard wouln't let go of the paper.

Tilly gave him a Look, and said he was being a silly wizard who would never find a good House-elf, only stupid ones that wanted paying and so forth. Then she grabbed the paper, and the wizard landed on the ground. But the strange markings made no sense.

Miss Granger asked if Tilly wanted to learn how to write. A goblin yelled that no wizard would let a House-elf learn to write. Miss Granger looked at them.

The goblins were quiet.

Tilly said she would rather have a nice wizarding family than a crazy Master, even if he'd let her write. Miss Granger said that if Tilly wanted, Tilly could be Miss Granger's house-elf. Tilly asked if Miss Granger had babies.

(Tilly likes babies.)

Miss Granger blushed and said maybe. (Tilly knew humans enough to know all that meant was that there was a wizard nearby who only needed some more chocolate for the babies to sart coming.)

Tilly said she would quite like to be Miss Granger's house-elf. 

* * *

Working in Mistress Hermione's house is nice. There are no babies yet, but Mistress Hermione has just married her beu and Tilly has High Hopes. Tilly is very busy, though, becasue Tilly is being the only House-elf knowing the writing. (Also yet.)

Other House-elves come by to Miss Granger's house so Tilly will write down their stories. Tommorow Tilly is interviewing Kreacher, a Noble Elf who led the charge to save Hogwarts. Tilly is quite liking Kreacher, although Misstress Hermione's wizard is not understanding it.

"It is being the charm of an older elf," Tilly told him. Tilly did not turn his underwear pink that day, though Tilly wanted to.

But if Mistress Hermione's wizard askes Tilly about Kreacher again, Tilly will resume her making of baby booties.

When the company comes over.

* * *

Tilly is stopping writing now, as Mistress Hermione and her consort-wizard will be wanting dinner shortly.

* * *


End file.
